Kingdom Hearts II: Dark Guardian
by CherrySpringer
Summary: Sora wakes up in his little flower container like usual, but unlike usual, to greet him there is a spunky, confused vampire who is destined to watch over him. Remake of Blade's story, and of KH2. Sora/OC READ END OF PROLOGUE A/N!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor any Final Fantasy, Disney, or Tim Burton creation.

A/N: This is in the Point of View of an OC, but I swear this is no Mary Sue or anything, it's going to be as original as possible, and you can't get mad at me!! OKAY?!?!

Oh…right…one other thing. I obtained the permission from BladesCutDeeperThanWords to remake this story.

**_Important Note:_** **Read the A/N at the end of this chapter, even if you don't read the chapter itself.**

* * *

Prologue: A New Beginning

Generally, when a vampire goes to sleep it means they're dead. Technically, we _can't_ sleep. So, it's a little surprising when a vampire actually goes into a coma, like I apparently had been. Usually, I can remember everything, but I honestly had no idea how the hell I got where I was, or what had happened beforehand. I was at a complete blank. Plus, I had just woken up, which should have been technically impossible.

Which was…slightly unusual.

The room was way too bright, that was definite. Everything was a blinding white. That didn't go too well with sensitive vampire eyes. I probably looked like some shining star inside of whatever this container was. I looked down at my pale skin—the light that was reflecting off of it was almost brighter than the room.

With a heavy, completely unnecessary sigh, I dropped my arm and stepped out of the container. A lock of raven hair fell into my view, and I was surprised to see that it had been freshly cut. Worried, I grabbed the lock, measuring it. They had cut off exactly three inches. I clenched my teeth, trying my hardest not to feel angry. Who did they think they were, cutting _my_ hair?

Then again, who exactly were _they_?

And what was with the clothes? I didn't exactly wear things like black t-shirts or tiny hoodies or too-tight pants. They had even put high tops on me! I was a vampire, for crying out loud! Not someone they could dress up in punk clothes! _Calm down…you're over two hundred years old, you can't get angry because of a change of clothing._

That was right. I needed to find a way out of here, not get all worked up. With another unnecessary sigh, I looked back at my container. It looked like some sort of huge glass flower, only one of the petals opened, which had been where I had exited from. Turning my attention away from the container, as it was useless to me at the moment, I instead searched the room for an exit. None was visible.

With a single fluid movement, I was on the floor, pressing my ear to the ground, listening and feeling for any sort of vibration. When none came, I sat up again, at the walls in seconds. Within a second I circled the entire room, running my hand along the wall in search of any sort of crevice. I came to an abrupt halt half way around the room, having found what I was looking for.

It was easy enough to smash something to pieces when you had near limitless strength, especially meager walls like these. The wall crumbled beneath my fist, dust rising into the air and filling my nostrils. My hand didn't even sting. A few scratches that had appeared on my knuckles healed themselves in seconds.

The hallway beyond was lit with a dull fluorescent light, the walls completely made of metal. As I walked through the hall, turning left, I noticed that there were a great deal of smaller, less elaborate looking pods all along the walls, lining up. All of them were empty, but two were opened. Immediately, I was on guard.

I guess I wasn't necessarily expecting sounds of cheering to reach my ears, or for there to only be another brightly lit room up ahead that looked the exact same as the one I had been in. I suppose I also hadn't been expecting to see three (I think) people dancing around in a circle. Coming closer, I realized that two of the people couldn't really be considered people at all, even though they could obviously talk and walk.

One was a duck, dressed in a blue shirt and an English cap with a red feather, and had a comical, raspy voice. The other was something of a dog, with a dog snout and droopy dog ears and fur, but he had ten fingers with white gloves and wore a green turtleneck, a black vest, and a pair of yellow sweats with beige steel-toed boots. The duck carried a wand, and the dog carried a shield.

Then, the only human around considering I was a vampire, was a young boy, somewhere around the age that I had been when I had been changed. His spiky brown hair was everywhere, framing his cute, baby like face and cerulean eyes. He was wearing an outfit way too small for him, a red jumpsuit with a sleeveless black and white hoodie, white gloves and huge yellow steel toed boots on. The kid had a chain around his neck with a crown shaped pendant hanging off it, and a chain on his pants that was made of little crown shapes like his necklace.

The bright blue eyes met my own emerald green, and the first thing I did was smile. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but the kid was so cute that I couldn't help myself. I was sure to show a little of my fang, so that he knew what I was, quick to turn a genuine smile into a snide smirk. For a second, the boy suddenly went white with fear, before giving me a huge grin.

Odd.

"Do you think you could tell us where we are?" He asked. Was that really a normal reaction? Shouldn't he be accusing me of kidnapping them or something? Besides that, I couldn't let a human kid get the better of me and be all nice to me when I was trying to be intimidating.

"Sorry, no." I snapped, turning away from him and beginning to walk away. I was a little surprised with my own mood swing, and extremely confused. I didn't usually feel like this. In fact, I usually had absolutely no problems with my emotions, so why the heck was I stuck with so many rushing emotions at once?

This had started as soon as I had walked out of that pod, I realized. Had it been because I had been sleeping? Did sleeping cause some kind of malfunction in a vampire when they woke up?

"H-hey, wait! Then where are you from?" The boy called out, and I paused, not bothering to turn around but instead only turned my head to the side, viewing the boy in my peripheral vision. He had his hand stretched out, as if that could stop me or something.

"The underworld." I stated dully. That was one way to put it. There was no _real_ name for that place, but calling it an underworld definitely suited it. "I have no idea where this is, so don't bother asking."

"Do you…know how long you've been here for?" The boy asked, almost as if he were afraid of asking the question…or finding out the answer.

"Don't know, don't care." I said idly, giving a small wave before continuing on, not bothering to look back.

This place was underground, considering the lack of windows, the stale air, and the way this place was exactly like a tunnel. If so, then that meant there was some way up, which also meant there was some way outside. I needed to find that place. The sound of three sets of footsteps following after me told me that the three had decided to follow me, or pretend that they had the same idea as me.

Eventually, I reached something of a study, or a main computer room. In the corner, a huge computer set up was there, a great deal of things flashing on the many screens, and in another corner was something that looked sort of like a teleporting device or something. And there, straight ahead, was what I was looking for.

"Ah, stairs, sweet, sweet stairs!" I whispered under my breath, heading towards the steps eagerly. Above was daylight, and what seemed to be a library. I paused at the top, looking around and soaking in the natural day light with a happy feeling running through me. Unexpectedly, a solid, warm, small body ran into me, and I turned around abruptly.

The boy had walked directly into me, obviously having not been paying attention to where he was watching, and before I could extend my hand and keep him from tumbling down the stairs the dog figure that was directly behind him caught him, giving an odd sound that could only be described as 'ehyuk'.

Ignoring them, giving a small roll of the eyes, I continued on, leaving the library and heading into the room beyond, which turned out to be a very long platform that lead to all other rooms that were on the upper floor of what looked to be a completely deserted mansion. On the floor below, which was accessible by two different sets of stairs that started as one and then split off half way up, were tons and tons of broken tables and debris, and everything that would be left over from some kind of fight.

"Whew," I breathed. "Must have been a rumble or something." Without a second thought, I stepped onto the railing and jumped down, landing neatly on my feet onto the floor below. A small gasp of terror followed after me, and I looked back, expecting the boy to be staring at me in absolute horror like he should have been earlier, but instead found that he now looked thoroughly relieved.

Glaring at nothing in particular, I turned sharply away and started marching towards the door. I found it funny how, even though a normal human being would probably make the whole place echo from marching and stomping the way I was, I didn't make a single sound. To try and forget my anger, I instead began to once again examine the mansion, sneaking peeks inside of equally ruined rooms.

What had happened in this house? What kind of argument had lead to it being abandoned and in such a bad state?

"W-wait!" The boy's voice stopped me, just as I was about to reach the door, and my eyebrow twitched. I turned slowly, reigning in my irritation that I had just been interrupted when I had _almost_ reached the fresh air that would hopefully clear my head and give me back my most recent memories.

"What?" I snapped, clear to bring across my irritation. However, the look on his face, so earnest and, for some unknown reason, worried, made my expression soften. Only a little, though.

"I-I know you don't know what went on…or why we're here…but if you want, we could find out together…?" I wasn't sure if he looked pathetic or adorable.

"Kid, what are you saying? You don't even know my name yet, and we haven't even exchanged two full sentences to each other, yet you're inviting me to join your troupe? Don't you think you should wait at least, like, I don't know…an _hour_ before you do something like that?" I asked, but thinking it over, the kid didn't seem that type at all. "But I guess you're one of those too kind hearted kids who hopes for the best in absolutely everything, right?"

Although he had looked nervous before, as soon as my last sentence left my mouth he became defiant. "No I'm not." He muttered, looking away from me. His cheeks flared up, and his two companions snickered.

"Yup, that's Sora!" The dog form said, giving another one of his ridiculous laughs. "And I'm Goofy, and that there's Donald."

"Great, nice to meet you, it's been pleasant and all, but I'm getting the hell out of here, and I don't plan on getting out with a bunch of goofs." I said, rolling my eyes and turning away. It was a little surprising when I heard the sound of footsteps running after me, and was quick to turn around again. The boy, Sora, was running after me, a scared look on his face as he held something out. Was that a cloak? Where'd he gotten that from?

"Wait, take this with you!" He called out, and when he reached me he bent over, panting a little, while holding out the cloak still. It was more like he was bowing to me or something. "Vampires…burst into flame or something, when they get into the sunlight, don't they?" He whispered, standing up straight again. "And…you didn't tell us your name."

"It's Yuki, and you're insane." I said, letting out a large grin. At least he had realized what I was; plus, I loved it when humans assumed things about vampires. "The sun doesn't do anything to us at all. That's just a stupid myth, and the only reason people come up with that is because we prefer to hunt in the night time because our eyes are so sensitive to everything, so the sunlight causes headaches. Well…if you could call them headaches, anyways."

"So…if you go out there, you wont get hurt?" Sora asked, relief flooding into his features. I raised an eyebrow.

"What does it matter to you?" I replied.

"It…doesn't, really, I guess. It's just, we were both trapped in the same place, and that must mean we're connected in some way or something…right?" Sora asked, cocking his head to the side. This kid was truly unbelievable.

"Not at all." I said flatly, giving a small wave and turning away. What a kid. Before he could protest again, I opened the door and stepped into the rather dull sunlight. Was it sunset here?

The front garden of the mansion led to a set of gates, which opened to a fair sized wood. The smell of pollution, though very slight, told me that a town was nearby, and my sensitive ears picked up the sound of some sort of moving vehicle. Without looking back, I set forth, not bothering to go at a run. I may as well take my time, it wasn't like I was in a rush. There was no threat anywhere nearby that I could tell, and that kid would probably get scared if I suddenly disappeared. Not like I cared or anything.

The town, when I reached it, was unnaturally quiet. Behind me, Sora and his two animal friends were talking about possibilities of how they had gotten here and what could have happened in the time that they were asleep. I wanted to tell them to shut up as I walked through the stone streets, the dim light of twilight giving the place a warm and cozy sort of feeling.

After roaming around for a great deal of time, all the while Sora following me (did he think I didn't notice?), I found myself in front of an odd sort of opening, a blanket or something draped behind a fence opening. Inside, people were talking quietly, then went into sudden silence, followed by heavy sighs.

Sora walked into me, and I grunted. Before he could say sorry, I stepped away, beginning to walk in the other direction. However, Sora stayed where he was, staring at the opening. "You know, I think I've been to this town before."

"Where is it, then?" Donald asked, his voice raspy and annoying. If I listened to that for too long, I'd probably get a headache.

"Huh…I don't know. Maybe it was a dream or something." Their footsteps headed in the direction of the opening, and a couple seconds later I could hear him talking to the people inside. Realizing I had stopped, I quickly began to walk again.

"Not so fast!"

I tried to turn, but an arm wrapped itself around me, the hand of the other arm covering my mouth. I would've bitten him, but this guy seemed to know what I was, since his grip was so tight that any human would have a broken jaw right now.

"So, you're the _chosen one_, huh?" The voice asked, sarcastic and very boyish, not very deep but definitely not high enough to be a girl's. I wanted to ask what he was talking about, but his grip was still too strong to move my mouth. Something I _could_ do, though, was growl. It was a warning growl, one that was very clear. My capturer immediately let go of me, backing away a little. At least he had a little common sense. "No need to get all psycho, man."

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped, turning around. A spiky red headed, green eyed kid wearing a black cloak stood before me, two black lines under his eyes. He couldn't be older than eighteen.

"The name's Axel. Got it _memorized?_" he said, pointing to his temple. He looked a little too smug for my liking, and the fact that no apparent scent was coming from him had me a little worried. I crouched forward, my vampire instincts kicking in. Something like that needed to be annihilated. They were the enemy. "Yeesh, you're not very friendly, are you?"

"Where did you get that cloak?" I snapped, a memory striking me then. I had been following someone like him, someone completely shrouded in a cloak exactly like that, and they had led me into something…what was it…? "Why…why are you here…?"

"A little confused, are you? Tell me the answer to this question; why is anyone here? If you can answer that question, I'll give you the answer to any questions you have." I glared at him, not liking his vague answers. How did you answer a question by asking a question? Well, sure it would work, but he gave the _wrong_ question.

"What do you mean by _chosen_?" I asked, spitting the word out like it was venom.

"If you don't have an answer, you wont get any answers." Axel (the little brat) replied. "So sorry, but our time has been cut short. I have to get going now." He snapped his fingers, and a black void appeared behind him. I could have ripped his throat out in that split second, if it weren't for the four white beings that suddenly appeared in front of me.

Axel disappeared into the void, guarded by the white beings that looked like human shapes, but were very obviously _not_ human. They, too, had no scent. As I tried to hit them, I found it didn't work, my legs and arms just went right through them. "Yuki!"

I turned, surprised to find Sora there, running out of the odd opening, holding a sword…no, it wasn't a sword, it was an overly large key. The Keyblade. I'd heard stories of it in the underworld, and of a rumor that said someone had been chosen in the underworld to bear the Keyblade. I was pretty sure this kid, Sora, wasn't from the underworld.

"What're you doing here, kid?" I snapped, attempting another swing at the creature. "Stay back or you'll get hurt."

"More like you're going to get hurt!" Sora cried out, charging at one of the white creatures. He took a swipe, and the thing took a blow. He had actually hit it.

Pursing my lips, I harrumphed, backing away. Stupid shiny key blade in all its magical glory—why couldn't I have one?

_What am I _thinking_?! I'm not some child, stop wining!_

"Yuki, watch out!" Donald quacked suddenly, and I blinked in surprise as he jumped in front of me, blocking an attack that would have otherwise impaled me by deflecting it with what seemed like a magic wand with a wizard's hat on it.

"You have one, too?!" I yelled out, going wide eyed. "How come I'm the only one without an awesome magical weapon?!"

"How old are you?" Donald asked, raising a furry eyebrow. I glared at him, raising a fist.

"Shut up before I pound you." I snapped. But he did have a point, I was acting like a child, which was odd. I felt oddly young, like I hadn't lived for two hundred years but only fifteen, the age I had been before I had changed. _Maybe it's just because of that sleep. It's probably just after affects, these feelings will probably disappear soon enough._

"Yuki, behind you!" Sora called, cutting through one of the beings and running after me. I watched the being he had cut through, dissipating in black wisps of smoke. As it disappeared, an agonizing scream reached my ears, echoing inside of my head, tormenting me. Something was wrong with that scream. Why was it so full of agony?

Another scream cut through me, and I turned around. Sora had just cut through another being. I stared in horror as it dissipated right in front of me, its non-existent face inches away from mine, its wide mouth adorned by a zipper open in gruesome agony.

Something inside of me broke. Why were these creatures in such pain? Why were they suffering? Why did my heart, which had stopped beating centuries ago, reach out to them?

I could tell Sora and the others couldn't hear these screams, couldn't tell just how much pain these creatures were in, as they sliced through the last two remaining. I watched as three more appeared, stronger than before, moving into sharp, deadly weapons, faster and more beautiful.

_Beautiful?_

I clenched my hand, wishing for a way to end the screams, to end the terror, to end their agony. I wanted to free them, I wanted to help them, but I couldn't. I couldn't even touch them.

One of them hit Sora. Immediately, the smell of fresh, delicious blood unlike any I had smelt before filled my nostrils, driving out the screams and the agony. Warmth filled my body, and whatever had broken inside of me settled. One word ran clear through my head, dominating all else, feeling so right and in place.

_Mine._

How dare they touch him…how dare they mark that body…it was mine…

Something formed in my hands. I didn't bother looking to see what it was, charging forward towards the creature that had marked my territory. Whatever had developed in my hands cut straight through the creature, its scream echoing inside of me as it disappeared, this time not nearly as terrifying as before.

The other two were no match for me. With simple movements, I was able to dodge all of their attacks, slicing through them when they were briefly immobilized from an extended attack of their bodies.

When they were gone, so was whatever had helped me defeat them. It disappeared instantly, before I could even look at it, but when I looked at Sora's face I couldn't help but wonder what exactly it was.

"Wow…" he whispered, staring at me with awe. I looked down at my hands, completely unmarked and just as pale as always. My body was shaking with excitement, and I could still smell his blood. When was the last time I had fed?

"Sora…" I gasped out, looking at him again. This time, instead of seeing his face, my eyes were drawn to where the delicious red blood was pouring out. He had a large gash on his arm, reaching from his shoulder, circling around his arm to his elbow. "You're…you're hurt…."

"Oh…" Sora looked down at his arm, sudden pain filling his expression. Before I had mentioned it, he hadn't seemed to of noticed.

I was gone before he could look up again, racing through the streets, clutching my head in my hands, panting heavily. I didn't pay attention to where my legs brought me, thoughts flying around in my head like wild fire.

Why hadn't I killed him? Why had I run? Why did everything in my body tell me to leave, to protect him from harm? Why did I feel the need to keep him _safe_ when those creatures had injured him?

It hadn't been because he was my prey that I had gotten so defensive. If he were my prey, I would have ignored those creatures, I would have eliminated them _after_ tasting that sweet, succulent blood. I couldn't understand why my body had acted the way it had, why I had felt so strongly towards the boy in that moment.

But it had felt _right_. Protecting him had felt so right, like it was the only thing that could be done.

My surroundings took me then, finally breaking into my thoughts. I was surprised to find that I was sitting on a clock tower, the huge clock directly behind me. The sound of its steady clicking was soothing, something that all clocks did for me. It was like my reassurance that time really was moving, that I wasn't just stuck in one moment in time, never moving.

The view was breathtaking, if I had any breath to be taken. The whole view of the town was splayed out before me, the cobblestone streets and the people walking around absently, people I hadn't seen earlier. To the side was a train track, an odd looking purple train with a blue wizard's hat on top of it steadily coming towards the town. Directly below me was what appeared to be a train station, and Sora was walking up the hill leading to it, not only Donald and Goofy in his stride but three others, all of them ahead and seemingly leading them.

I didn't bother to step down, instead settling for watching them. If I went too near Sora right now, it was very possible my fangs would be the ones to greet him. I didn't want to kill him before I found out why these feelings were running through me. I needed to feed, and quick, before I regretted anything.

I watched as the three people who had led Sora to the train station suddenly turned around and ran back to where they came from. "Just hold on a second! We need to get something!" A girl's voice carried its way up here, soft and pleasant.

I took my chance then, standing up from my sitting position and jumping down on the opposite side that Sora and Donald and Goofy were on. I found myself in a relatively deserted street filled with homes, a few yards here and there with some plant life. I took a deep sniff, inhaling all of the scents around me, closing my eyes for extra concentration, and…

There.

My predator instincts took over, and my body moved on its own. Following my nose at lightning speed, I found myself before a younger human, a little boy who sat alone on his spot. Shaggy brown hair covered his face, which looked pale and thin. I wasn't sure how the boy became aware of my presence, but he looked up, directly into my eyes. Two light gray orbs stared at me, no fear present.

"Hello." He whispered, his voice hoarse. I stared down at the boy, towering over him. "You're here to take me?"

"Yes." I said, gently but menacingly.

"I've been waiting for you." He replied, a small grin breaking across his weary face. "They said you would take me to a better place."

"A better…place?" I asked, confused now.

"Yes. The people who took me from my home. They told me that you would come, and that when you did, you would bring me to a better place, somewhere I belonged." Hope struck in his eyes, and excitement filled his features, washing away the weariness and starvation the boy was obviously experiencing.

If I was supposed to bring him to a better place, did that mean he was supposed to die?

"Did they say anything about where this better place was?" I asked slowly, unsure of myself. I never really talked to my prey. It was a little awkward.

"They said I would be put to work, and that I would get food. They said I would be an apprentice for a man in a blue hat with stars on it. They said I would go on the train that had the same hat, and that I would be accompanied by four people." The boy continued, his voice growing less and less hoarse, turning into hope and excitement.

"A blue hat…" I immediately remembered the train I had seen rolling into this town. I crouched down, leaning closer to the boy, the smell of his blood no where near as enticing as Sora's. It would be easier to control myself, then. "Boy, what's your name?"

"Squall."

I paused for a second, pondering on that. "Nice name." I finally said, standing up again. "My name's Yuki."

"Yuki…" The name left his lips in a whisper, and for a moment my whole body shivered from that single word. "You're just as beautiful as they said you would be."

I looked away from the kid, sorrow filling me. "Yeah, well, I'm not all that pretty on the inside." I muttered, my eyes narrowing.

"Did I say something wrong?" The boy asked, suddenly afraid.

"No, nothing wrong." I sighed out, turning back to him. I held out my hand, offering a timid smile. "Come on, I'll bring you to that train of yours."

"So you know it?" He looked hopeful again, eagerly taking my hand and allowing me to easily pull him to his feet.

"Yeah, I saw it earlier." I replied. "I'll take you to it, but I'm not getting on it unless it promises something good."

"Okay…" The kid looked a little put down, but I ruffled his hair, turning my back to him and crouching down.

"Get on." I said, looking over my shoulder. He looked surprised, and a little frightened, but after hesitating a few moments he complied, slipping onto my back easily. Making sure I didn't crush his legs by clutching onto them too hard, I stood up and took off.

The kid's heart stopped for a moment, and I could feel the fear rushing through him, before it suddenly beat wildly. The sound of laughing entered my ears, and I blinked in surprise, faltering in my steps before quickly regaining composure.

In seconds, we were back to the clock tower and climbing up it easily. When we reached the top, I looked down, and was more than surprised with what I saw below me.

My blood ran cold, and I dropped Squall. "Stay here." I ordered sharply, not bothering to look at him before I jumped, fury running through me. The same feeling as before engulfed me, driving me to where the white creatures were, completely surrounding Sora, Donald and Goofy. The weapon which had formed in my hands earlier reappeared, and I landed on the floor with a light thud, just outside the ring of creatures that were surrounding the three idiots.

Without a second thought, I rushed forward, the blade of a katana out and ready. With a long, black cloth wrapped hilt and a golden emblem on the edge of the hilt, the sword stood long, beautiful, and elegant, shining in the dim twilight. It cut through the first creature easily, effortlessly. Then the next, and the next, and on and on until none were left, until I stood alone, only Sora, Donald and Goofy left there, sitting and panting, exhausted.

"Idiots." I snapped as soon as I was sure they were all gone, the last of the agonizing screams ebbing away. "Why did you let yourselves be taken over by them?"

"It wasn't…" Sora began, but when I glared at him he immediately silenced.

"I thought you were the Keyblade bearer." I snapped, pointing an accusing finger at him. Instead, I was pointing a katana at him. I blinked in surprise, noticing it full on for the first time. "Oh."

"That is your Keyblade." A squeaky voice informed out of nowhere. I dropped the katana into a defensive state, crouched and ready to attack wherever the voice had come from. "Don't panic, I'm not an enemy."

"King Mickey…?" Goofy asked into the air, standing up.

"Shh! This isn't the place to talk!" Suddenly, a small, black cloaked form appeared from the doors of the train station, running towards us while peering around. When he reached us, I noticed the two huge round ears that were stretching the hood of the cloak. "I only have time to tell you a few things before I have to go, I have urgent things to do."

"King Mickey!" All three of the goofs suddenly cried out, Donald and Goofy both flying forward with their arms outstretched while Sora stared at the tiny creature with a huge grin. I rolled my eyes, wondering what they hadn't understood by being quiet and that this was urgent.

"Hush!" The thing snapped, starting to look a lot like an upright mouse. Especially that black nose poking out of his hood.

"Yessir!" Donald and Goofy suddenly snapped, standing at attention with their hands raised in salute. I raised both eyebrows, finding it amusing how they had switched their moods so easily. The mouse nodded in approval before once again looking around.

"I only have a few seconds. Take this and get on the train, and when you arrive to your destination everything will be explained." He squeaked, pulling out a large pouch which appeared to be full to the brim. He handed the pouch to Sora, who solemnly took it and placed it into one of his pockets, where it bulged out oddly. "We will meet again soon, I promise."

"Wait!" Sora cried when the mouse began to run by them. "What's going on? Where's Riku?"

Riku? Why did the name send a cold feeling down my spine?

"Goodbye!" The mouse squeaked, but paused when he passed me. He looked me, straight in the eye, and turned fully towards me. "You _must_ go with them." He said. "To get the answers you seek, and to fulfill your destiny."

"My destiny…?" I whispered, looking down at the blade that was still in my hands. Why hadn't it disappeared like before? "You said this was a Keyblade…but this is just a katana."

"It _is_ a Keyblade, but because of your…unique state, your Keyblade is also unique." The mouse explained. "The Keyblade has never before chosen such a dark creature to wield it."

"Not much of a compliment…" I muttered, letting go of the katana. I expected it to just fall to the ground, but was surprised when it just vanished, leaving behind nothing. When I looked to where the mouse was again, he was gone. "Oh well, I was holding him up anyways."

"Yuki…?" Sora asked cautiously, standing a few meters away, looking nervous. "Are you…coming with us?"

I stared at the boy, this teenaged kid who had somehow gotten me to become protective and defensive. The mouse's words ran clear through my head, and I looked up at the clock tower, where I could see the shivering form of Squall. Both of them had said to get on the train, both of them had pointed in that direction. That train seemed to be the only thing that would lead me to answers, and at the moment the only thing that would allow me to leave this place.

It was also the only way I could continue to be near Sora, who already seemed to be a magnet for trouble after a mere half an hour to an hour since waking up.

I shook that thought away, looking at the cerulean eyed boy again. "Yeah. I guess I have to." I sighed, beginning to walk towards the doors of the train station. Sora eagerly followed after me, a grin spreading across his features. "I have to get someone first, though."

"Huh?" Sora asked, confused. I just gave a secretive smile, bending my legs, and pushing off. I soared into the air, Sora becoming smaller as I reached the roof of the train station. The look of bewilderment on his face made me grin. Turning away from him, I pushed off of the roof, reaching the clock tower, where Squall sat, shivering from the winds that were blowing.

"You came back." He breathed when he saw me, clearly relieved. I frowned, not liking this kid's attitude.

"Well, I'm not really that cruel…" I muttered, more to myself than him. Before he could say anything else or protest, I grabbed him around his slim waist, and jumped. Now I wasn't going up, but flying down with blinding speed. Squall's heart began to thump wildly again, and when I looked at his face I found it stretched into a huge grin, pulled back even further by the force of the air rushing into his face.

When we landed, Sora was still standing there, watching me with owl like eyes. His mouth was agape, and he seemed to be trying to say something, though utterly failing. Then, his eyes strayed to the boy I was now dropping to the ground, and as Squall steadily stood up, a little off from such a fast fall, Sora seemed to become even more surprised.

"Leon…?" he asked, stepping closer to the boy. Squall jumped, looking at Sora, before frowning in confusion. I looked at Sora again, who was staring at Squall with heavy concentration.

"You know him?" I asked. Sora frowned, placing a finger to his mouth.

"He looks a lot like Leon…but it can't be. Leon's at least twenty, and with a face so serious that he looks even older." Sora grinned at this, apparently amused by whoever he was talking about. "Plus, this guy doesn't have a scar across the bridge of his nose. Leon does."

"My name's Squall Leonheart." Squall muttered shyly, his face turning a little flushed as he looked away from Sora's peering gaze.

"Really?" Sora asked, grinning in a friendly manner. He stuck out a hand. "My name's Sora. It's nice to meet you, Squall."

Squall flushed with pleasure. He took Sora's hand, shaking it, before shyly dropping it. He appeared to be highly embarrassed, but quite pleased at the same time. "Hi, Sora."

"How old are you?" Sora asked, standing up straight again.

"I'm seven." The boy muttered, refusing to look up at Sora.

"Really? You're pretty big to be seven! I would have guessed nine or ten!" Sora exclaimed, still grinning shamelessly. I raised both eyebrows at him, hearing the blatant lie. Sora saw me looking at him and blushed in embarrassment.

"Really?" Squall asked, suddenly looking hopeful. I felt like slapping myself.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" A feminine voice called from the hill leading up to the station. I looked over, finding a girl and two boys running towards us, the same three people that had led Sora here.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette!" Sora called, waving. Why did he have to call their names, too?

The girl came to a halt a few feet away, panting a little and looking at me with wide eyes, her cheeks reddening not only from running. Her brown hair was in soft curls, two thick strands falling on either shoulder, her bangs straight across and framing her green eyes, wearing an orange tank top and a pair of baggy beige shorts. She had a necklace on with a single pearl on it, and a green bead bracelet on her right wrist, a pair of white and orange runners adorning her feet, with shin high orange socks.

"We came…" Olette gasped, though she seemed to be having troubles. Her eyes wouldn't leave me. "We brought these…"

She held out a box of ice-cream bars. On the package was 'Sea Salt Ice Cream'. "You went all that way to get ice-cream bars?" her face flushed even more. A chubby guy stepped forward, his probably always kind looking face also staring at mine in awe. His brown eyes were completely viewable, his spiked brown hair held into its position by a black sweatband. He wore a red jersey with Dog Street written on it, a white t-shirt underneath, and a pair of baggy blue jeans and sneakers.

"We thought you might want it for the journey." He explained, his eyes looking to Sora now. "We don't know how long you'll be on the train for, since we've never really bothered leaving town, but we figured it might take a while, so you might want something to snack on during the ride."

"Who're you?" A curt voice cut in, and I looked to where it came from. Honey brown eyes glared into mine, slightly curly blonde hair pulled back by gel showing the boyish, defiant face. The boy wore army shorts that were more like flood pants, with camouflage sneakers and a small green vest, a black muscle shirt with a sloppily drawn skull and cross bones underneath.

"You should introduce yourself first before demanding someone else's name." I stated calmly, giving the boy a cheeky smirk.

"The name's Hayner." The boy snapped, obviously not pleased.

"Then, my name is Yuki." I replied, sticking out a hand. The boy just stared at it, his nose scrunching a little. With a small sigh, I dropped my hand again. "No manners at all."

Sora was watching me curiously, confused about something, but when he saw me looking he quickly looked away. "Thanks for the consideration."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's go get your tickets." The girl said, smiling at Sora. She walked past me, though she went a little tense as she did so, and I followed after her. When she looked back and saw me directly behind her, her face turned beet red.

Sora, Donald and Goofy followed after us, Hayner and the chubby one also following. As we reached the steps, the reflection of the glass doors caught my eye. Our group looked odd, a little out of place, and awkward. It was clear that we didn't really know each other from the way we were so spaced out and quiet. However, what caught my attention the most was the reflection that stared right back at me.

He was taller than all of them, a few inches taller than Hayner, who stood taller than Sora. Shaggy black hair framed his pale face, which used to reach just past the jaw line but now reached just below the ear, the bangs shorter by a couple of inches. Emerald green eyes stared back at me, the pale complexion of a beautiful fifteen or sixteen year old boy staring at me, so much more serious than he should really look.

The eyes were guarded, cold, emotionless, and yet a small smile played with his lips, barely visible, unnoticeable if I hadn't seen that face so many times looking so much more dead. Skin tight jeans that would have been irritating if he were a human adorned his legs, with a pair of black and white high tops, and a tight black hoodie that stayed unzipped, revealing the plain black t-shirt underneath.

Was he really that beautiful?

"Yuki…?" Sora's voice broke me out of my trance, and I blinked, tearing my eyes away from my reflection. "Come on. We need to get our tickets."

"Right…" I whispered. Without another word, I slipped past him and opened the door, going inside. Immediately, the feeling of the twilight sun and the freshness of the air disappeared, replaced by stale air that was always inside buildings or houses or caves, and the smell of propane and metal and coal and all of the other things trains smelt like.

"I'll get the tickets." Sora muttered, having come in behind me. He slipped by, going to the counter and pulling out the pouch we had gotten from the mouse.

Why couldn't I take my eyes off of him?

End Chapter

A/N: Okay. I ended it at a really weird spot. However, this is more or less a prologue, just something for a small view into Yuki's head. Everything else is going to be in Sora's point of view. Why? Because I say so! No, I'm kidding. I just wanted to make it more true to Blade's original story, which was in the point of view of the vampire, so I made the first little bit in _my_ vampire's view. This story is going to be quite different than hers, but it will still be somewhat the same. I'll probably take a few of the ideas here and there, use them to my advantage and stuff, but it's going to be pretty original.

She posted the rest of the chapters she's finished (warning, they're unedited), so if you want to check it out go ahead. She won't be doing any more, though. She decided to leave it all to me. I'm pretty much speaking for her right now…I guess I should stop…

Well, tell me what you think! The next chapter's going to be WAY different, just so you know. I'll probably start from where Sora wakes up, and since he doesn't do nearly as much as Yuki, it'll take a lot less time to get to where I got in this chapter. Plus, I'll be skipping major descriptions of the people who've already been described in this chapter, except for Yuki, because everyone needs to know how Sora first sees Yuki! XD


End file.
